Talk:Bring Down the Sky
The sky would still fall It should be noted that simply deactivating the fusion torches in space would not stop the asteroid from moving, due to the fact that their is no equal and opposite reaction (IE Gravity) in space, meaning that to stop something you must also provide the equal and opposite force on your own (forward thrusters would be an example for ships) and since the fusion torches simply shut-down, the asteroid would keep going at its previous speed, eventually being trapped in the gravity well and subsequently destroying the planet via crashing into and through the atmosphere. --Delsana 03:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :As for the ships themselves, a mass effect field may provide temporary gravity around a ship, allowing for it to stop without need of further means, but the Asteroid has no such systems. --Delsana 03:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::As the Codex says, ships "stop" by doing an 180-degree turn halfway through their flight and burning their engines in the opposite direction to decelerate. See Starships: Thrusters. I assume X57, without being actively propelled, managed to be caught in Terra Nova's orbit or caught the planet's gravity a "glancing blow". --Tullis 03:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::That makes a degree of sense, how if the Asteroid was caught in the gravitational field it would have dived down towards the planets atmosphere as any objects caught in a gravitational field tend to do. If it wasn't (the asteroid is mentioned to not have reached a "point of no return") caught in the field then it would simply continue towards the planet, until it was. The reason being that an asteroids mass (and hence its personal gravity well) is too large to put into the orbit of a planet unless it is not moving on its own (they intend to put the planet in orbit with the intent for it to perform as a haphazard space-station, which would be perfectly acceptable as they would prevent it from moving into the higher concentrations of gravity and would make sure it was in orbit of the field, not trapped in it) and hence this situation is illogical without further explanation. --Delsana 03:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Planets move as well, Earth orbits with about 30 km/s around the sun. When you aim at moving objects you have to take their direction and speed into account and aim at a place where they will be when the bullets arrive. In astronomical scales and speeds this will be quite a distance. The asteroid is aimed to arrive at a certain point in space at a certain time, once the torches are out it will not reach its calculated speed, and the planet will have flown past when the asteroid arrives.-- 20:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That was pretty much my thought on the matter, too: it's not about attempting to stop the asteroid, it's about stopping the Batarians' ongoing attempt to change its speed and/or direction. Once the torches are deactivated, it can presumably carry on its merry way and miss the planet (or more likely go into orbit as originally intended rather than causing a wide-scale urban redevelopment) --vom 10:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::haha dude it's a video game, don't overthink it too much. if a person fell into the atmosphere of a planet there wouldn't be enough left (see: there would be nothing left) to rebuild the person. does that detract from Mass Effect 2? nope. this is a suspension of disbelief type thing. plus, it probably had reerse thrusters and/or had rotated so the torches could be re-fired and the asteroid freed. as I said, it's not something to be overthought, BioWare's games all require suspension of disbelief. --Burkenation 04:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Forvan? Is Forvan poisoning you related to BDTS? The NPC that tells you about it mentions Forvan has a chip on his shoulder because "some batarians died" a while ago. --Tinctorius 17:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Question The people that Shepard can rescue. Are they scientists, miners. What? 17:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Installation Problems Apparently there is a serious problem involving the copy protection system that can cause installations of this DLC to fail. Other than that, I have no information. Herwin 15:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Well i´ve got problems starting the dlc, i died in the first run of the mission and now i canoot access the mission again, i can select it, but when the mako lands, the screen just goes black, forcing me to go back to the dashboard and realoading the game (the problem its on a xbox) I've also got a problem, I think. I installed DLC and everything went well. I've got the updated batarian picture but the asgard system doesn't show up. Do I have to wait for a message or something ? - Jurrak 19:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about failed installations, but I do know that I can't get my CD key to work to allow me to register BDtS and I bought the game from Steam. -- 03:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I had the same problem (I think it's endemic to the Steam install), but I followed a great walkthrough on the Steam forum for Mass Effect, and was able to get Bring Down the Sky downloaded and installed in under 15 minutes. It does involve registering on the EA site, and contacting their technical support, but the online chat support worked quite nicely. So, in short, search the Steam forum for Mass Effect, and you should find a walkthrough on how to get your BDtS download for Steam. --Snicker 04:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Bring Down the Sky Price Since this has happened enough times, I just feel like I have to point out that the price of Bring Down the Sky is 80 MS points and is free on the PC as it came bundled with the game and on the Platinum Hits edition of Mass Effect. The price was originally 400 MS points for the Xbox and has since been lowered to 80. When it was lowered I can't remember, but it is 80 both on Live and on the Marketplace online. See here and it says that Bring Down the Sky and it says 80 Microsoft Points. It even says that on this page that it was initally 400 Points, then lowered to 80 while free on the PC. Lancer1289 19:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Very hard to get a key on PC Just want to point out that due to requiring a CD key (used to be automated but the old Bioware forums were taken down when they were hacked), this DLC is hard to get automatically from the download, and it looks like people need to contact EA to get a key, I've just done that - and I'll see what happens when they get back to me on that, fairly annoying. Once I've figured out how is best to go about getting the key, I'll post back here, might be worth having a line or 2 in the article too, looks like a lot of people are having this issue (from the Steam and Bioware forums) -- RandomTime 23:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :EA support gave me the code this morning, so I've added the section -- RandomTime 18:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Tried to get a Key myself by contacting Support. They don't have any codes anymore but they say there are trying to obtain more. It seems, that at this moment, there is no way to get a key anymore, even by contacting support 22:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC) After a reinstall, I can see that origin autoinstall Bring Down the Sky (the installer stated in the article is no longuer needed). Can someone confirm in order to modify the article? --DeldiRe (talk) 20:40, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Verification requested for troubleshooting comments Verification has been requested for the troubleshooting the DLC installation comments I've added. (Bottom line: you need a new key from EA, and if you used an old one, you may need to do registry editing on PC - the latter part is important, and should be noted here, I almost gave up on being able to play the DLC until I found the information that I added here for others). See here for the content added; note I've provided links to the forum threads discussing them. I also vouch for the information, as I had to follow the information presented to install the DLC. I have not provided links for the two error codes at the end, I can if needed, but I would like to think they are hardly controversial. (And yes, I've verified that they both occur in described conditions). --Piotrus (talk) 19:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) PS3 Version Does the PS3 version of Mass Effect 1 (downloaded on Playstation Network) have both DLC included in it? massgamer :No, it only contains the Bring Down the Sky DLC. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) nevermind. .